


Brownies & Waffles

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Weed, high in amsterdam, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan and phil get high in amsterdam





	Brownies & Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been asked to write a high fic and ayyy it’s finally here! this is highkey inspired by my own amsterdam experience (minus the part where i participated in a sex show fml imagine if dnp went to that)
> 
> also it's 1am and i cried bc of how pretty dan is in that coffee pic wow i need to sleep

“Sativa or Indica?”

Dan’s eyes lingered around the room, it was thick with smoke and full of people. All of them loud, laughing and talking. They looked happy and that’s why Dan was here, to feel like them.

“Dan?”

Beside him, Phil nudged his ribs and Dan snapped his attention back to Phil. They were squished together near a counter, a menu of all the different options was before them. He looked up at the blue screens, skimming through the options, not exactly knowing what to choose. They had both dabbled in marijuana before but here it was different. They didn’t have to bum it off a mate behind the high school toilets or visit a friend of a friend a half hour tube ride away. 

“Idk, the one that doesn’t make me fall asleep,” Dan shrugged. He didn’t know what one was what but he didn’t want to end up passed out on the tram back to their hotel.

“Sativa,” Phil nodded before taking a step forward to the counter.

“Can we get brownies too?”, Dan fell behind him, reaching out to tug on Phil’s shirt. Even though the space was small, it was packed full of people and Dan didn’t want to risk losing him. Not that you could actually lose someone over six foot if they only walk a meter away.

“Sure thing,” Phil grinned. He pushed the frames of his black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose before ordering.

Within moments, two packages were placed into Dan’s hands as Phil paid. He looked down, the brownies were inside a brown and white box covered with the Bulldog logo. They were such tourists, there were so many coffee shops to choose from but they had ended up at one of the most famous. The Bulldog was filled to the brim with tourists but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t as if they went to Amsterdam often, so ticking off their tourist-trap must do wasn’t so bad.

“Do you want to have some now?” Phil rattled a small rectangular box in his hand. Those must be the joints.

Dan looked around the room. They had been able to go the entire night without running into fans but he couldn’t risk it. It wouldn’t be impossible for someone to recognise them in the basement  of The Bulldog but no one seemed to even look his way. They seemed to be able to blend into the haze of nobodies.

“One each?” he suggested and in response, Phil grinned as he lead them over to a spare spot on a bench.

Phil opened the box and pulled out two joints, passing one to Dan.

“Did you buy a lighter?” Dan asked as he took it, rolling the thin join between his fingers.

“They call me prepared-Lester,” Phil pulled out a lighter from his pocket, flicking the wheel, causing a small flame to flicker into existence.

Phil put his joint between his lips before bringing the flame up and lighting it. Dan watched as he took a deep breath, causing the joint to catch alight. He pulled the joint away from his lips, exhaling a bout of smoke.

Phil grinned, suppressing a cough in the process. He was far from inexperienced with the drug but when they had used it in recent years they had found different methods of getting high and Phil’s preferred method was mixing it to baked goods or smoothies. 

He flicked the lighter again and reached over so Dan could use it. He put his own joint between his lips and took the first drag. He felt the first rush of smoke in his throat and lungs. Unlike Phil, he didn’t have the reflex to cough. Maybe his high school days had made him immune to the harshness of smoking. 

Dan breathed out slowly, watching as the smoke left his mouth in a small plume and he couldn’t help but smile. Tonight he was just another tourist embracing the novelty of smoking weed in public. Tonight he wasn’t an online personality or someone who had to avoid certain locations just to evade fans. Tonight he was just getting high. 

He felt Phil reach over to give his knee a reassuring squeeze. It was questioning, are you okay?

In response, he shuffled closer to Phil until their shoulders touched. He was more than okay.

“What should we do after this?” Phil asked next to Dan’s ear in an effort to be heard over the ruckus of the room.

“Go back to the hotel?” Dan shrugged. 

They had walked around the red light district for a bit but there were only so many boobs they could see before the novelty had worn off. 

“Wanna have high sex?” Phil asked between puffs of his joint.

Dan bit his lip, stifling a grin, “As if I would say no to high sex.”

It had been awhile since their last stoned fuck but there was something about doing it while hazed out that Dan fucking loved. It was always as if all his senses were heightened, colours burst to life at every touch and it was if stars collide when Phil slipped inside him or some shit like that. Dan could never generalise how it felt because the sensations were immeasurable. It was as if their bodies melded into one and time faded between their fingertips. High sex was definitely one of life's greatest pleasures and Dan sure as hell wanted to experience that tonight. 

They sat in the Bulldog for a while, smoking until their joints were too short and produced nothing but acrid tasting smoke. Dan could already feel the effects of weed start to take hold. His thoughts had started to become clearer, faster. The sleep that had begun to drag on his eyes had vanished. He was wide awake and every inch of his body had started to feel alive. 

He looked over at Phil. His pupils were blown wide like saucers and he was grinning, his tongue poking through teeth. Phil was always adorable but when he was high Dan had the uncontrollable urge to reach over and pinch his cheeks, so he did just that.

“You’re too fucking cute for your own good,” Dan giggled. He was generally a giggly person but when he was stoned it was heightened. Every word seemed to be coated in either giggles, yelps, or drawn out awe.

“Have you looked in the mirror,” Phil reached out to boop Dan’s nose, “you’re a proper snack.”

“With a ck or a cc?” Dan asked, pinching the other cheek.

“Both,” Phil winked and Dan couldn’t help but snort.

“When will you just admit you’re into vore?”

“I’m not,” Phil mocked shock before poking Dan’s cheek, “It’s not my fault you’re absolutely delicious.”

Dan erupted in laughter then. The big belly laughs that he would usually be self-conscious about in a room this full of people but at this moment he didn’t care. At this moment he found Phil hilarious.

“You can vore me back at the hotel,” Dan said when his laughter subsided enough to form words. 

Phil just grinned, “Well then, let’s go.”

He extended a hand for Dan to grab and Dan took it. Phil pulled him off the bench and back into the haze and sea of people mingling.

Dan held onto it as they climbed the stairs up to the ground floor, slinking past everyone until they found the entrance. Outside it was slightly cooler and the air smelt ridiculously fresh. He didn’t know if it was from the high or from escaping the thick smoke of the coffee shop but Dan couldn’t help but moan. The air felt like heaven for his lungs.

Phil let go of his hand. They were in the public eye once more, any passerby could recognise them. Dan spun around, looking at the shop’s exterior, marvelling at the rainbow patterns on the building. A part of him wanted to spend the rest of his night staring at it. Each swirl and colour sparked something inside of him, creative ideas, concepts for dinofs, scripts for other things–

“Which way to the trams?” Phil dragged him out of his fixation, tugging on his shirt. 

Dan turned to look outwards at the red light district. The canal shimmered with the reflection of street lights and the buildings that lined it were all so picturesque as if they had come straight out of a postcard.

“They look like gingerbread,” Dan mused, “I want to eat them.”

“The trams,” Phil pushed, “but you’re right. Bloody hell Howell, now I want gingerbread.”

Dan focused his attention on Phil, scrunching his brows together as he attempted to recall their footsteps. Amsterdam was like a maze. A maze that contained a pattern but under the haze that had begun to coat his mind, Dan couldn’t make sense of it.

“This way,” Dan took off to his left, taking a guess.

“Are you sure?” Phil asked, quickly following him.

Dan shrugged, “What’s the worst that can happen?”

The worst that can happen is that they ended up on a side street lined with prostitutes scrolling through their phones, bored out of their minds. Even if they did end up on one of the streets they had explored earlier he knew they would find the edges of the district. As long as they didn’t end up walking in circles.

They made their way along cobblestone streets, following the same canal they started with because Dan was sure that it was the way to go. He could feel his high setting in; his body felt energised as if he could run a marathon. He knew that was a physical impossibility but at the moment it felt so doable. Next to him, Phil’s steps held extra bounce and although Dan wasn’t paying much attention, he could hear Phil ranting about an episode of Buffy they had rewatched on the plane. He wanted to focus but Phil didn’t seem to mind the one-sidedness of his conversation and Dan was distracted by how beautiful Amsterdam was at night. It was the water, he decided, that made it so beautiful. The architecture was lovely but the way the lights bounced off the canal was utterly mesmerising and Dan couldn’t help but pour all of his attention into the way each ripple distorted the light.

Eventually, they had to part ways with the canal because Dan was certain that a certain street was the way they came even though each cobblestone street seemed the same.

“Dan!” Phil yelped, skipping ahead of him in the direction of a storefront, “Look at these waffles!”

Phil stood at a store window. The bright white light caused Dan to squint but he saw what Phil had his eyes on. In the window were a dozen waffles, topped with all different things like m&m’s, whipped cream, chocolate, oreos, the lot. It was a stoners paradise and Dan felt his stomach grumble. He hadn’t had anything since dinner and that was hours ago. They needed waffles.

“We’re getting some,” Dan walked towards the door and next to him Phil bounced as if he was an excited puppy.

“Hallo,” Dan waved at the worker behind the counter but at that moment every little bit of dutch he knew had vanished, “Can we have two waffles?”

“What ones?” the worker asked, pointing to the menu.

Dan looked at it for a while, the options were too much. He wanted all of them and although he could easily splash a few hundred euros on waffles, his stomach could only handle one.

“Zes!” Phil pointed at one topped with marshmallows and chocolate.

Unlike Phil, Dan couldn’t even remember how to count to three, “Twelve, please.”

“Smarty pants,” Dan teased, jabbing Phil lightly in the ribs.

As Dan paid, Phil grabbed the waffles, his eyes wide as he admired them as if they were lost bounty. It didn’t surprise him. Even sober Phil fucking loved waffles almost as much as he loved Dan so high Phil was probably thinking he had died and gone to heaven.

“Oh my fucking god,” Phil said as he bit into his waffle. “I think I just came.”

Dan took a bite of his own and it was as if every single taste he loved had exploded onto his tongue, “Fuck.”

“Orgasmic,” Phil replied, mouth full of waffle.

They stood in the store for what felt like forever. Time wasn’t real. All that mattered was how fucking delicious his honeycomb coated waffle was. Time was now measured in individual bites. He didn’t make the rules, that was just how it is.

When they had finished their waffles they poured back onto the cobblestone, out of the bright white lights of the store.

“You have cream on your lips,” Dan giggled, bringing his thumb up to Phil’s mouth so he could swipe at the whipped cream. Dragging his thumb upon Phil’s mouth felt as if a thousand tiny fireworks burst upon his skin. He brought his thumb back to his own mouth and sucked on it, relishing the burst of sweetness.

Phil blushed and instantly that was the most important thing to Dan. He couldn’t help but admire the way his cheeks turned crimson and his eyes darted to the ground. He was so fucking adorable and Dan wanted to pull him closer and kiss him. He wanted to taste Phil, feel him pressed against his lips. They couldn’t. Even high, Dan knew they couldn’t. Instead, he reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out the brownies.

“I’m still hungry, what about you?”

Phil took one of the boxes and popped the lid, “Brownies! I forgot about these!”

Maybe they were meant to save those for later but Dan’s logic dictated that they needed to get eaten now. His stomach still grumbled and a brownie was all that stood between him and buying the entire waffle store. 

They took a bite at the same time. Phil’s eyes widened with surprise and in the dim lighting of the street, his pupils looked as if they drowned out the blue. He looked like a cat and that thought gave Dan the urge to stroke his hair, but he refrained.

The brownies tasted, well, like brownies with maybe a hint of something bitter; the slightest taste of weed. They were nice and Dan wished he had four to satiate his hunger but he knew one would probably knock him out, let alone four. Instead, he made do, taking lingering bites to trick his brain into thinking he was eating more, and somehow it seemed to work.

“Tram,” Phil said between bites, “It’s this way I remember all the food.”

He took the lead and Dan followed, trying to not fall behind as each store window provided new temptations. He hesitated in front of a pizza place but Phil took his hand, dragging him away from temptation.

“Centraal station!” Phil squealed but it was drowned in giggles, “We found it!”

“Thank fuck,” Dan replied, “Knew we would find it.”

Phil pulled him forward, their hands still entwined. All reservations they had earlier in the evening had vanished and Dan knew their high was to blame but he didn’t mind. He felt alive. So fucking alive. Holding onto Phil was making everything so vibrant and Dan couldn’t get enough.

They hopped on a tram and Dan hoped it was theirs. They were close to the city centre but he had faith that Phil had remembered the number they were meant to catch. Dan paid the ticket lady as the tram set off, forking out a few coins from his pocket. He then looked around, the tram was half empty. Time was meaningless to him now but he guessed it was late. It could be 10pm or 2am, he didn’t know.

Beside him, Phil swayed side to side, a grin on his face, “You’re pretty.”

Those words sounded like sunshine. He didn’t even know sunshine had a sound but it did now. It sounded like Phil. 

“You’re only saying that to get laid,” Dan smirked, “You’re pretty too.”

“Do you feel tired?” Phil grabbed onto a pole as the tram slowed to a stop. 

He pondered the question. Earlier every inch of him had been alive as if electricity had raced across his skin. Now his fingers were heavy. His feet were heavy. He wanted to lean forward into Phil and close his eyes.

“The fucking brownies,” Dan mused, “We’ll both be asleep before we even get to the hotel.”

“I promise not to fall asleep,” Phil held out his pinky, “High sex is still on the table.”

Dan shook his pinkie, “On the table hey? Are you sure we won't break it?”

“Figure of speech,” Phil rolled his eyes and all Dan could do was laugh.

They got off at the next stop, Phil ranting the entire time about the perfect waffle topping. He decided that movie popcorn, specifically Odeon sweet and salty popcorn, would be the perfect way to satiate his munchies. Maybe they would test Phil’s theory when they got back home if either of them remembered the concoction tomorrow.

Their hotel was close by and the lobby was empty. It must be late. Phil fished for their hotel key while in the short elevator ride and Dan couldn’t help but giggle at how stoned they looked. His eyes looked like the night sky, and the white was tinted red.

When the elevator got to their floor they stumbled out, Phil tripping over his own feet causing Dan to crumble in hysterics.

“Shut it, Howell! We’ll wake everyone up,” Phil tried to hiss but it was lost in his own laughter.

“Not my fault you’re so fucking clumsy,” Dan teased, taking the key from Phil so he could unlock their hotel room.

Within moments they were on the bed, face first into white sheets, and Dan actually moaned. The bed was so soft beneath him it felt as if he was floating on a cloud above Amsterdam.

“Don’t fuck the bed,” Phil giggled.

“Fuck me instead,” Dan challenged and he was rolled over, Phil on top of him, finally he could steal a kiss.

Phil’s lips felt indescribable. Kissing him normally was divine but while high the connection felt deeper as if their souls melded into one. Sober Dan would laugh at the concept but high Dan felt as if they were truly soulmates, two souls joining in perfect harmony. All this from a single fucking kiss.

“Dan,” Phil mumbled, slipping off Dan and back onto the bed,”I’m tired.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Dan sighed, “Remind me why we ate the brownies so soon.”

“Hungry,” Phil said, “We had waffles and you were still hungry.”

“No high sex?” Dan pouted. He didn’t mind. The morning would roll around and Dan would get the chance to worship every inch of Phil’s body but he too was feeling heavy. The energy he felt from the joint had been overpowered by every muscle in his body relaxing. The bed they were on was definitely a cloud and he was definitely floating. Floating felt good.

He waited for Phil to reply but he didn’t and Dan looked over to see Phil out to it.

Dan’s lips softened into a smile and he pulled off Phil’s glasses before leaning over to gently kiss Phil’s cheek.

It wouldn’t be long until Dan followed in his footsteps and allowed his high to pull him into slumber but he wanted to get Phil back, do something that would hopefully guilt trip Phil into giving some fucking good head in the morning after checking his notifications.

Dan pulled out his phone, the bright light making him squint, opening up twitter before typing something vague that made high him giggle but would probably cause  sober him to roll his eyes.

“Fuck you’re such a twat for falling asleep,” Dan directed the words to Phil but he wouldn’t hear, “Good thing I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about how pretty dan is on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [(the tumblr post)](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/174468562666/brownies-waffles)


End file.
